The O'Hara Kidnappings
by Psychic Anthropologist
Summary: Shawn helps a 13 year old girl find her dad, but why does she look so familiar and how does she know Juliet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 12:23

Summary: Shawn helps a 13 year old girl find her dad, but why does she look so familiar and how does she know Juliet

11th of July

I woke up the same as any morning. I pulled on my boots not bothering that I was in my pj's. I walked down to the shed and fixed the trailer to the quad-bike/lawnmower thing and started it up, driving it to the feed shed.

I picked a bale of hay for all 3 horses as well as our 2 cows being the middle of July it was to hot for the grass to grow properly. I drove up to the first paddock where Sizzle and Pop our cows were waiting, they weren't currently producing milk but they were due soon. They walked up to the gate when they saw me, I gently dropped the hay over the fence into separate piles so that they wouldn't fight over it. I drove over to the next paddock where Cricket and Tiffany were waiting. I drove inside the paddock and gave Tiffany and Cricket a biscuits of hay. I took of their rugs and put on there fly veils, Tiffany gave me a gentle nudge, she was my dapple grey pony, and the cutest little trooper. I duped their rugs in the cart I had one more stop right next to the feeding shed, the stable. Monty my dad's huge handsome light bay gelding. We had given up on keeping him in a paddock he just escaped so we let him roam around, we only put him in the stable at night since he hates it.

I put on his fly veil and a kool coat, for the day I opened the stable door and led him through the stable coaxing him with his breakfast I put it outdoors letting Monty finally reach breakfast, feeding my animals had made me hungry so I walked down to the chook pen and grabbed a couple of eggs I also let Jinx my goat kid and Bunta my lamb out, they were best friends it was so cute. They walked up to the house with me.

"Morning" I yelled as I walked through the back door. I gently placed the eggs on the bench so that I didn't break them. "Chooks are laying well" dad commented "eggs?" he questioned. "Duh" was my only reply. Let me just say for the record my dad makes the nicest eggs ever, he is also the most patient, tolerant, understanding, wonderful, nice, awesome father that anyone could ever have. I've always had the best of life, surrounded by animals, home schooled, and even better my dad is a ranger meaning we get to look after all kinds of wild animals. I truly have the awesomest life.

Being a Sunday I didn't have school today, so I tacked up Tiffany and decided to take her for a bush ride. "Juat going for a bush ride dad" I yelled. Little did I know that would be the last time I would ever see you again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 12:25

I loves cantering through my clearing it had a wonderful track and great logs to jump some were as big as 1.2 meters. There was also a giant dam that was extremely fun to swim in especially with horses it was deep enough so that the horse could actually swim, all of our horses loved to swim.

I loved that feeling you recieved when you jumped over those big jumps, the sudden increase of speed, you know its to late to turn back the feel of certain doubt can you really make it? By now you racing toward the jump at an increasing speed ready to lean forward with the jump. The strides become shorter. The horse leaps into the air you lean forward in the saddle then sink back towards the seat you've done it and you know it that feeling is awesome it's almost as good as the cantering feeling. I loved that feeling I alway got before I was about to canter, I could feel the wind on my face the horses legs going faster and faster, the wind rushing past the urge to lean forwards the break from trot to full on canter an amazing feeling, a joy only experienced by horse riders, an experience they all enjoy and love.

After an hour of work I decided to head back home after all I still had to ride Cricket I rode back and untacked vey quickly, I washed Tiffany down and scraped of the excess water, I put her kool coat on and placed her back in the paddock I caught Cricket and tied him up in the stable I tacked up quickly and walked over to the house. "Dad" I yelled were could he be. F"Dad" I yelled again. I checked the whole property I checked for cars and motor bikes where could he possibly be? I decided to go riding and find dad later but when I got home he still wasn't there I untacked and put Cricket away. I decided to wait in the house by the time 3 hour pasted I was getting bored and had achieved nothing, I knew that it was time to feed all of my animals and I did so with out a fuss.

At 7:00 I decided to attempt to cook dinner so I had burnt eggs on toast. My dad still wasn't back, so I slept on the couch so that when he came back that night he could find me.

12th of July

The next day he still wasn't back so I decided it would be best to consult a professional. I fed all the animals and packed a bag that I could carry, I bought:

2 spare sets of clothes

Pajamas

Jumper

Food for lunch

Money for Food

Food for Animals

Water lots of water

Halter and lead rope

Phone that I found in dads draw

Pocket Knife

Map

I also brought my 2 dogs Trixi and Sally as well as my baby goat Jinx because they couldn't live without me. I tacked up Cricket because he was the fittest and I left my neighbor incharge of the farm and set off.

The drive from Santa Barbara to my farm was 45 minutes but this would take all day on Cricket. Luckily I had a relative in Santa Barbara and her name was Juliet O'Hara and she was my aunt.

My name is Alexandra O'Hara. I am a 13 year old girl, eith long light brown hair and fascinating blue eyes, or so my dad says. My father is Geoffrey O'Hara, he and Auntie Jules are best friends only 2 years apart, but I don't see her very often she is alway bogged with work, she a detective for the SBPD (Santa Barbara Police Department) she from what I have heard is one of the best detectives of her time, I hope she will help me find my father.

I set off soon after tacking up and canter down my road away from all my memories as fast as I could. I stopped a lot for my map which was leading me towards the department.

It was 2:00 when I stopped for lunch untacking Cricket and tying him up next to a field of grass, I ate the sandwich I had prepared earlier and put out some water for all my exhausted animals, it was only really Jinx who wasn't seeing as she had been sticking her her out of my bag the whole time. I tacked up again and rode towards the city that I could now see.

When I finally got to the police station I was exhausted and so was cricket, I walked into the police station with my animals I was to tired to shoo them out. I tall mean looking detective saw me instantly. " Who are you and why do you have all these filthy animals with you" he shouted " My name is Alex and I am looking for my aunt, I've been told she works here. My dad has been kidnapped I've been riding all day." I breathed. the detective sighed " Who is your aunt" asked the detective. " Her name is Juliet O'Hara" I responded dryly, he didn't get it did he. My dad was gone and I needed my aunt. "She's not here at the moment, she is away. I can't believe I'm saying this ... but try talking to Shawn Spencer. I'll call him in for you" the detective looked as if he had just seen a ghost and I would soon discover why. For this would be the day were I would meet Shawn Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 01:10

**Disclaimer: I understand fully that Psych doesn't belong to me and not to any of my characters.**

Shawn Spencer was different from what I expected a full grown man to look like, let alone act like. He wasn't at all serious and I was beginning to wonder weather or not he could get the job done but he seemed very sure, for a man who still watches Phineas and Ferb.

He took me to his 'secret layer' aka the Psych office. He sat me down and I told him everything from my mothers death to my fathers disappearance, to arriving in Santa Barbara. Leaving out my sister of course she was long gone and it hurt to talk about her. He in return told me about Juliet. He told me about Juliet going away with Declan and all about what he though of her. I got the impression that he loved her deeply. By the time he was done, I had already hatched a plan. I was going to get the two of them together.

Cricket, Jinx, Trixi and Sally were all in the Psych Office when Burton Guster walked in.

"Shawn what are all the animals doing in the Psych Office."

" Sorry that's my fault" I apologized "I was looking for Juliet O'Hara, was hoping she could help me find my dad. He went missing on the 11th." Gus suddenly looked very sorrow. "I'm sorry I just thought that Shawn might have started a circus or something" I could tell that I was going to like these guys a lot. Shawn and Gus started to pat and introduce them selves to my animals. While I fed Jinx some milk because she was to young to drink anything else. Shawn and Gus said as honorary friends of Jules they would look after me until Juliet flew in, early tomorrow.

Shawn decided he was going to make dinner so we got take-out, tacos. We then proceeded to have a movie marathon in the Psych Office as we had decided to sleep the night there. We watched everything from The Breakfast Club to Disney. After a couple of movies I fell asleep on the bumpy mattress.

It was the middle of the night, I had woken up because I needed to pee but I could hear Shawn and Gus talking in the next room so I eavesdropped on them. Now I know what your thinking but I did it because I wanted to know more about how Shawn felt about Juliet.

" Dude, I'm telling Juliet niece is the coolest child I know." Shawn exclaimed.

"Shawn she's the only child you know"

"That's not true … I, I, I know Brittany" Shawn fumbled

" She was a con artist Shawn" Gus replied.

I laughed silently at their quarrel but I did have to agree with Shawn I was the coolest kid I knew. I listened in for a bit longer and discovered many things. For one thing Jules was dating Declan Rand, Shawn was in love with Jules, Shawn and Jules had kissed and that Shawn completely hated Declan, although that could be told just by the tone of voice.

The next morning we ate the cereal Shawn and Gus pulled out of their desk. Gus drove us to the airport where Juliet was waiting. I ran up and hugged her as soon as I saw her. Cheesy I know but it had been a good 4 years since I had last seen her. She told me all about her trip or about the bits of it that had happened. Since I had left all of my stuff at the Psych office, she drove me to , I pretended that I was actually interested, I mean keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right.

When Juliet found out about me bringing half my farm, lets just say she wasn't to happy.

"Were are they going to stay? What will I do will them? Especially the Horse."

" I don't know but they are coming with me especially the goat I need to feed him." I replied stubbornly.

"Fine but we are staying at Declan's tonight and he doesn't like animals much" she argued

"They can stay" Declan said his smile as fake as Paris Hilton. I could tell that it was just to impress Juliet. I tried to think of more ways to annoy him, possibly to ask if Sally and Trixi could go swimming in his beloved swimming pool. We had an extremely fine dinner and an amazing apple pie for dessert but I still didn't like him. Nothing seemed real about him, he could have what ever he wanted when ever he wanted. He could do anything, anytime, anywhere.

I opened the fridge looking for milk that I could feed to Jinx. I had already fed Cricket, Trixi and Sally but It I had run out of food for Jinx. I needed to feed her goats milk and I realised that Mr Richie Rich Pants would have some. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" screamed Declan. "Sorry" I smirked, "But, I need to feed Jinx, and I was looking for some goat milk."

" In the side door" he grumbled as he baked off and walked away, he must have been really grumpy considering I just took him away from his precious Juliet.

You know how when people say they spent the night in hell most of the time there just exaggerating. Well that is a 100% lie. I spent the night in a comfortable silent room. I just wanted my old life back with my dad and my sister. Who was I kidding they were both long gone. I would never see them ever again. My farm life was over, I was now a city folk.

**Alex has a sister *****shock***** *****horror*****, I'll explain that more in the next chapter though, I'll try have it done by tomorrow. BTW what do you think so far of my story love it? Hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 11:26

Sorry that I haven't updated in ages let me just say one thing for people who hate authors notes SCHOOL. (groans

"Boss? She gone we can't find her" grunted the man as he staged down the warehouse towards his almightily boss. He looked at the face he saw looking at him the cold empty globes that some would call eyes. He knew this was serious the boss was mad. "FIND HER" the boss barked, "she must be found it wouldn't be long till she pieces it together, just like her father did. To late for him now though. I don't see him lasting much longer" the man smirked this was going to be fun, almost as fun as shooting her father. This was going to be great. The smile rose on his face as he walked away he could feel the adrenaline rushing though out his body, and the chase hadn't even started yet. He couldn't wait to dispose of her, just as he had done with her worthless mother.

Alex's POV

I had had the most boring morning, but when I say that I mean sooo sooo sooo sooo boring I almost fell asleep… twice. I had spent the entire morning with Juliet and Lassiter and let me tell they are so boring when they work. No offence Auntie Jules. Lucly Shawn had saved me and I had spent the whole afternoon eating Ice-cream, watching Breakfast Club and solving my fathers mystery, Shawn and Gus can make anything fun believe me, I guess I just share their maturity level.

"Come on dude hurry up, Alex finished her icecream 5 minutes ago can't you just eat in the car." "Shawn that is a company car any loss or damage I have to pay for" "but dude it's a cone, not a nuclear bomb!" Much to Shawn's dismay we drove to the farm 10 minutes later when Gus had finished his 'cone'. I directed them to my farm.

"Wow Alex this is amazing. You''ve got such a cool farm" Shawn whinned as I showed him how to catch a chicken. Him and Gus were so failed at catching them it was almost funny, but being the polite girl I was raised as I laughed at them anyway. They weren't to happy at this.

"Dude how come she can do this so well" Shawn whispered at Gus

"Shawn, she's being doing this since she was 5!"

" Three actually," I corrected them catching yet another chicken. I walked out of the chicken pen to go pat Jinx and Bunta were reunited, and I had much to Shawn and Gus's sadness but Declan's delight I had decided to leave Jinx with Bunta and my neighbour. He promised to look after her.

"Gus lets look around, do you mind Alex" Shawn whispered

"No" I replied "But look out for …" next thing knew Monty was attempting to eat Gus's hair. Gus looked scared.

"Aww Monty come here" I cooed, obviously Daniel, my neighbour had been doing his job. " To get into the daily route of your dad Gus and I will have to do what your dad does on a daily basis" Shawn confirmed.

" You want to ride Monty?" I asked, "You know you don't have to pretend to be Psychic I know your not, every time before you have a 'vision' you have a clue face and then if you look where your looking you can see your vision. Very clever, your hypo observant and a photographic memory, am I right?" I questioned even though I knew I was.

"Yeh" he replied shocked. "Gus she's like smart"

No, not smart just trained as a cop, my dad was a cop but he retired to become a ranger (sorry if I already gave him a different job but from know he is a ranger) so I know all the basics." I explained.

"Basics?" Gus questioned "Jules, The Chief and Lassiter have all known us for 5 years and none of them have figured it out, they all have their suspicions but that's about it. Please don't tell them."

" I won't" I promised.

Shawn promised that after we had finished riding, we would look for clues, something I had neglected when I had left, previously. I tacked up Monty and Tiffany with basic gear, saddle and bridle, but I gave Monty a fairly strong bit and some grass reins seeing as Shawn and Gus had never ridden before. I took them to my special field where I always ride to. I helped Gus mount on to Monty and walked beside him until it was Shawn's go then I got Shawn on and walked around with him. I knew that I needed to ride Tiffany properly as she hadn't been riding for days. I cantered her around for a bit and jumped some fairly high jumps being sure that Monty wasn't following. I also had to wear out Monty though so I switched with them ordering them not to get on Tiffanty no matter what, and how I would kill them if they did, I mean she wasn't even a full sized pony let alone a horse, she would never support Shawn or Gus's weight. (Which by the way no matter what they tell you is not muscle)

I urged Monty into a full speed gallop, hoping to wear out his strengthly spirit. I jumped him and galloped around the field a bit until I thought that he would be able to get home, but not to hyper.

Shawn dibbed riding him home so I gave him the first half and Gus the second half. I told them to go searching for clues while I was washing down the horses, but they refused asking to help in someway so I got them to put the tack away while I washed down the horses. Honestly it was great help.

We stepped in the house which was continently unlocked like usual. I stepped though and showed them around the house when we got to the kitchen I followed Shawn's 'I got a clue' face to the piece of meat now slightly rotted, lying on the ground it was smaller than my thumb but still important my father was the neatest neat freak ever, there was no way he would have left that there, I also noticed a small stain of blood next to the sink, like a head had be hit against it and some one had made a quick attempt to cover it up. I pointed this out to Shawn and he applauded my skills.

By the time we had only really uncovered that he was not the neatest person and that fowl play had been involved, but I would peace this together soon … somehow.

That night was spent at Auntie Jules's apartment room, with Sally and Trixi on my bed (Another thing Auntie Jules doesn't need to know) Cricket was staying at an Animal Nursery that Shawn and Jules had worked a case on together, it wasn't the best but Cricket would survive. We had a chicken casserole with some rice, simple but nice. Trixi and Sally both slept on the end of my bed, I know but they were only there because they were the only part of my farm life I really had with me seeing as horses don't really fit in apartments.

I smiled that night, for the first time since my father had gone missing, I had good friends, a careing aunt. I didn't have to go to school. The only thing I was missing was my family, and I was determinded to get them back.

All of them.

So thanks for reading I'll get the next chapter up ASAP Psychic Detective

PS. Yay I reached 4 pages … Just


End file.
